1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to aquariums and more specifically it relates to an aerator for an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous aquariums have been provided in prior art that are water-filled enclosures in which fish, other aquatic animals and often plants are kept. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.